Cartons made of flexible material, such as paperboard, are often used in a manner that requires that one of the carton walls be partially or fully severed to gain partial or full access to the interior of the carton. Sometimes access is for the purpose of removing or depositing articles such as beverage cans or bottles. Typically, the carton is severable along a frangible region or line such as a perforated line or tear strip. An example of a carton wherein at least a portion of the carton wall is severable is U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,111.
In order to be effective for the packaging of articles, a carton typically must be constructed in some type of arrangement wherein a partially or fully enclosed structure is formed. For example, a quadrilateral-shaped tubular structure such as the carton of U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,111. Cartons are typically erected from flat sheets known as blanks. To form such a closed carton structure, it is typically necessary to join certain regions of the blank in some fashion. The ends of carton panels are typically joined by adherence such as gluing. A seam is generally formed where the panel ends overlap.
Often, it may be desirable to sever a carton wall across a joinder of panels. It is generally more difficult to tear across a carton seam than an un-joined carton wall. The seam is essentially a reinforced region because it is multiple-ply and any adhesive used typically adds its own resistance to shearing. A carton wall may de-laminate, that is, come apart in layers, or otherwise have portions that give way in an undesirable manner due to the resistance to shearing presented by a seam. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be useful to have a means for severing a carton wall across a seam.